Beastly is as Beastly Does
by Beast like me
Summary: An intertown drifter has drifted into Jump City and is turning the Titans very lives upside down. Can he be trusted? Is he a threat? Can he control the beast within? Pairings in later chapters: RobStar BBRae and CyBee


Beastly is as Beastly Does

9/24/05

Chapter One – Thousands of letters, but only one has real words.

A/N: Hi, it's me Beast like me (would have been The Beast but some Gundum Gx lover took it). This is my first fan fic, so it will suck, but please no flames (though letter bombs are acceptable)! There I have been reading stories on fan fiction for, how long, nearly a year now. My respect goes to all the authors who have been dedicated enough to have written so many of the great fics that keep me laughing, crying and thinking through the nights. I see potential, and don't doubt seeing these authors names on top ten book-lists worldwide. I want all the authors who have inspired me, to understand that I am not stealing your work, but giving you free publicity and credit. There are three reasons why I write; one to sharpen my writing skills and discipline; two because I have a message that I think the world should hear; and three because even though the world needs to hear my message, they don't need to know I wrote it. What's said is said and what's done is done, it's best that I now get my story begun. 

Disclaimer: If I owned the Titans, why would it be a fanfic? However I do own Daemon so BACK OFF!

Titans Tower was filled with a multitude of different feelings. Of course hosting you own write in letter contest that can cause even the most brought together home to fall into utter pandemonium. Also of course Titans Tower was anything but a brought together home!

"Dudes, this is the one" cheered Beast Boy, who at the moment was really horncited (a combination of exited and horney) "I can feel it"

"Let me see that", groaned Cyborg, a bit annoyed at all of the letters being empty of any real thought or feeling, "All this says is

'Dear Beast Boy,

You are a great hunk and I can't stand not being around you. I want you bad and if you pick me all the girls' back the sorority will here about this.

Love

Cinnamon"

"What's wrong with that?" retaliated Beast Boy

"We are trying to pick a civilian who evidently cares about us the most" sneered Raven in her coldest, most malevolent voice, "Not trying to form the Beast Boy fan club. I don't even know why we let the mayor talk us in to this!" Most of the venom was for every letter either referring to her as the freakish, ugly, antisocial, monstrous, dark Goth or completely ignoring her.

"You heard what he said" groaned Cyborg, " 'You obviously careless maneuvers when protecting our fair city have left it in shambles. I have a proposition for you though. The public sees you, wants you, want to be you. If you can give them an opportunity to be with you, with say a contest then the publicity might change my mind and look the other way with these incidents' "

"We must be persistent though" cheerfully reminded Starfire "Our glorious new friend could be inside any of these pieces of writing. Like this one

'Yo Starfire,

I'm not a guy for words so I'll make this brief. I seen yous out there, destroying evil an all that. I's loves a working woman and If you was any hotter while working, well they might have to call the fire department. I like how you arn't afraid to show leg when fightin crime an in that tight outfit, leg aint the only thing you showin. Maybe if you invites me to the tower we could…' Robin could you help me with one of your Earth words"

Robin scrambled over to see what the letter would conceal, fearing the worst. He got the worst. "This" he announced with a mixture of rage, disgust, fear and disappointment before he destroyed it "is an example of what we don't want. I thought that the public respected us more than what we have been getting. Listen to this 'I want to be with the titans because they are awesome' well yea we are awesome, but that's beside the point. If we are going to open our doors to some stranger we have to know that they want this with a passion."

Robin sighed as he opened the next one, knowing that would be something devoid of any real feelings. Even working as a super hero and learning to expect the unexpected could not have prepared him what was in the next letter! It read

Dear Robin,

I know that I can't put into words what I feel, so I'll use a thousand.

Inside of the envelope was a picture of a girl, clad tightly in a teen titans bath towel. She had the 3B's; blond hair, blue eyes and a big old pair of …lips (this is the Internet you know, they have restrictions of content). At the bottom of the picture was the turn over arrow. On the is said 'Pick me and you can have everything you see, plus everything you don't'

The combination of Robin's newly acquired nosebleed and ultra blushing cause his face to turn a deeper crimson than Anger's cloak (or Raven's face when she realized that Beast Boy had switched her mini's with Starfire's extra large, uber, wide jumbos).

"Dude" cheered Beast Boy still horncited "can I keep that?"

"Well, man she's passionate about something" chuckled Cyborg

The letter however left a completely different effect on Starfire.

"How dare she dishonor our home with this filth!" she roared flames busing from those beautiful emerald eyes of hers "that cnigragh does not even belong of this world. She is trying to destroy us from the inside out and I won't allow that. No if she takes so much as one step in to our home she shall not take another!'

"Lets just chill" soothed Cyborg, not wanting Star to go on rampage and destroy his beautiful tower "that's another one that we won't accept"

"We'll just keep reading," said Robin trying to keep cool but evidentially still shook up "this one looks promising.

'Dear Titans,

I am at a loss for words out of dear and utter respect! Yea you've saved lives, Jump City and the world on more occasions than I can count so naturally anyone would respect you. My reasons though are deeper than that. Much deeper. I respect you because of what you are, an orphan, a half man half machine, a changeling, an alien and a half demon. You could have rolled with what fate had given you and become a bunch of lonely hopeless freaks, but you didn't. You held your heads up high and made names for yourselves. But you aren't just the titans, but you are the Teen Titans. The way you control your feelings, thoughts and emotions so that they never interfere with your work. Another reason why you have my utmost respect. The reason why I really want to travel to the tower is so I can look all of you in the eye, shake your hands and tell you that you are my hero's!

May God be with you,

Daemon Kross

For the first time in all of eternity titans tower was completely silent. Like always Beast boy was the fist to break the silence.

"He sure wasn't at a lack for words"

"We may actually have a winner' beamed Cyborg glad somebody actually cared with all their heart.

"The rules are that tomorrow is the deadline" reminded Robin slightly disappointed by his own rule

"Alright they all sighed in unison as they all headed for bead after a long day of judging letters.

The next day was almost as boring as all the others sorting out the letters into heartless, obscene and other categories. The only slightly interesting thing was somebody actually proposing to Beast Boy. They knew then and there that Daemon was the one letter that actually had real words.

A/N: For my entire school career my teachers have been telling me not to end my stories with "thank you very much for reading my story", because, well they didn't have a choice! But you do. You chose to read my one chapter despite its small length. People judge length; heck I do it too. Your reading and reviewing tell me a lot about my story. Do people like it? Do they hate it? Could this go as far as I want it to, or am I just polishing a turd? It's just a small review, between me and you.


End file.
